A Son
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Setelah dituduh hamil, tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam mengakui bahwa Mamori adalah ibunya. Masih SMA kok hamil? Eh tapi ... kayak pernah liat./"Hai, Ayah,"/"EEEEHHH?"/HiruMamo. AU


Pagi ini, langit tidak seperti biasanya. Musim panas yang biasanya menyengat kulit menampakkan secercah awan kelabu di langit. Mendung. Angin yang biasanya mengembuskan udara panas kini mendingin, membuat beberapa siswa harus mengenakan jaket agar tidak kedinginan.

Di ujung jalan, seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam berdiri sambil mengadahkan kepala menatap rintik-rintik air yang perlahan turun membasahi tubuhnya. Hujan, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan air yang jatuh dari atas sana. Kalau diingat, kapan terakhir kalinya, ya?

Ah, yah. Mungkin saat ia belum bertengkar dengan orang itu.

"Tch." Youichi mengumpat. Tidak usah memikirkan tentang itu lagi. Itu pahit—terlalu pahit. Bahkan untuk diingat saja tidak pantas, apalagi untuk dikenang.

Youichi mengunyah permen karetnya, berjalan perlahan melewati jalanan bobrok yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Bajunya basah kuyup—memungkinkannya untuk membolos. Hujan sialan, merepotkan saja.

Kakinya melangkah berbelok ke kanan—kembali ke jalan yang akan menghubungkan ke apartemennya. Padahal, ruang unit kesehatan sekolah memiliki baju ganti bagi para siswa yang membutuhkan. Tapi, memangnya dirinya dianggap di sana? Cih. Modal pintar tidak cukup apabila ingin diakui di sekolah itu.

Youichi masih berjalan. Hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Sebuah payung di dalam tasnya tak ia sentuh sedikitpun. Walaupun gengsi untuk mengakui, sepertinya Youichi menikmati saat-saat tetes hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Iris hitamnya terpaku saat menatap seorang Kakek tua di tengah jalan celingak-celinguk dengan baju yang lebih basah darinya. Ia tidak kenal Kakek itu, ataupun pernah bertemu dengannya di sekitar jalan sini. Namun, entah kenapa seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk mengeluarkan payung dan menyerahkannya pada Kakek tua itu. Ah, sialan. Kok jadi lembut gini, sih?

"Kakek,"

Janggut putih itu masih basah—namun rintik-rintik hujan tak lagi mengalir di sana. Kakek berjanggut panjang dengan kepala tak berambut itu menoleh perlahan pada Youchi, lalu mengulas senyum tipis layaknya seseorang yang telah lama mengenal Youchi. Ia tertegun, eh?

"Apa kau tersesat?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berteduh."

Jawaban yang aneh, begitulah pemikirannya saat mendengar jawaban sang Kakek. Berteduh di tengah jalan? Hanya orang yang telah kehilangan akal yang akan melakukan hal itu. Ini hujan lebat, tidak ada tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh.

"Tch. Yasudahlah. Pakailah ini agar tidak semakin kehujanan."

"Wah. Kamu baik sekali, Anak Muda."

Youichi hanya berdehem sebagai balasan, lalu hendak berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya. Namun, sebuah tangan renta mengalungi pergelangannya. Itu tangan sang Kakek—memegangi tangannya seakan berkata 'jangan pergi dulu'.

"Heh?"

"Ini untukmu,"

Sebuah cermin tiga perempat tinggi badannya diserahkan sang Kakek kepadanya. Kening Youichi mengerut, bingung akan benda ini. Benda sebesar ini, dikeluarkan sang Kakek darimana? Kantong ajaib Doraemon, eh?

"Untuk apa ini? Besar sekali,"

"Untuk berkaca,"

Bletak! Sebuah sudut siku-siku menggantikan kerutan di dahi Youichi. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak Kakek Renta ini jika tidak tau sopan santun. Kaca ya memang untuk berkaca! Bodoh!

Eh? Sejak kapan dirinya belajar sopan santun?

Youichi meletakkan kaca itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Cih, surai hitam ini. Surai hitam yang menyamakan rupanya dengan orang itu. Heh, pasti akan lebih tampan jika ia mengecat rambutnya dengan pirang.

"Terima ka—AAAAAAAA ..."

Dan setelah itu, dirinya sudah tersedot ke dalam cermin.

.

.

Eyeshield 21

Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

.

.

A Son

.

.

MiMeNyan

(Yukimura Hana & Iwahashi Hani)

.

.

.

Hiruma—Mamori

.

.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

Sore ini, seperti hari-hari biasanya, lapangan Deimon diisi oleh sejumlah siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler American Football. Semuanya berlari mengelilingi lapangan; melakukan pemanasan sebelum memasuki tahap latihan inti.

Harus diakui, seluruh anggota sangatlah enggan mengikuti pemanasan yang terkesan sepele ini. Namun, seorang lelaki berambut pirang; Youichi Hiruma—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kapten Amefuto tersebut, selalu siap siaga membawa senjata api guna menembaki siapa pun yang berhenti berlari. Jadilah, suka atau tidak suka, semuanya harus terus mengitari lapangan sampai sang kapten menyuruh berhenti.

Dari luar lapangan, dua orang gadis yang juga merupakan anggota tim deimon hanya dapat tertawa ringan tatkala melihat wajah kelelahan semua anggota kecuali Hiruma. Lelaki pirang itu masih dapat tertawa lebar, sembari sesekali melontarkan kalimat tidak sopan.

"Boncel sialan, gendut sialan, botak sialan, tua sialan, jangan berhenti berlari!" Hiruma menembakkan pelurunya secara menggila ke arah Kobayakawa Sena.

Mamori mengerutkan dahinya samar setelah mendengar teriakan Hiruma. Agaknya, ia tidak terima jikalau Hiruma menyebut Sena dengan panggilan serendah itu. Apalagi sampai menembakinya tanpa kenal ampun.

"Hiruma, jangan terlalu kasar pada Sena!"

Helaan napas lelah keluar dari bibir Mamori. Gadis bernama lengkap Mamori Anezaki tersebut jadi merasa bersalah pada Sena. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Sena dari setan macam Hiruma itu.

"You-nii keterlaluan sekali ya, Mamo-nee?" celetuk sebuah suara cempreng dari samping Mamori. Suara milik gadis bersurai biru pendek, Suzuna Taki; cheerleader Amefuto Deimon yang merupakan anggota perempuan kedua setelah Mamori.

Yang ditanya pun mengangguk kecil. "Untung kita tidak disuruh seperti itu, ya, Suzuna." Gadis berambut jingga ini tidak dapat membayangkan kalau dirinya harus mengikuti latihan yang dipimpin Hiruma. Bisa-bisa langsung mati sehabis latihan, pikirnya.

"Iya!" jawab Suzuna penuh semangat, "tapi ... tetap saja aku kasihan pada Sena-kun! You-nii jahat! Sena-kun, ayo semangat~!"

Jemari lentik Mamori menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah; sedikit kebingungan memilih kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Suzuna. Tiba-tiba, wajah gadis bermarga Anezaki itu berubah pucat. Perutnya terasa berputar. Membuatnya ingin segera mengeluarkan apa pun yang ada di dalamnya sekarang juga.

"Uhk!" Mamori menutupi mulutnya. Sesegera mungkin, ia berlari menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan makanan yang saat ini sudah berada di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Suzuna mengernyit heran sesaat setelah Mamori berlalu meninggalkannya. Otaknya masih mengolah semua yang dilihatnya tadi. Seingatnya, ia pernah melihat adegan seperti itu di sinetron-sinetron lokal.

Seorang gadis mendadak muntah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jangan-jangan ...

"Mamo-nee! Kau hamil, ya?!"

Pertanyaan yang kelewat besar volumenya itu membuat seluruh anak lelaki anggota Amefuto Deimon menghentikan laju kakinya dan menatap punggung Suzuna yang kian menjauh lantaran menyusul jejak Mamori; ke toilet.

"Mamori ... hamil?"

Mamori masih sibuk dengan perutnya yang tak kunjung membaik; tetap terasa mual meski ia sudah memuntahkan seluruh sarapan paginya. Padahal, gadis Anezaki tersebut hanya kehujanan sebentar tadi pagi, tapi dampak yang didapat ternyata separah ini. Lagian, tumben sekali hujan turun di saat musim sepanas ini.

"Mamo-nee? Mamo-nee tidak apa-apa?" Itu suara Suzuna, Mamori tau. Gadis keturunan Amerika-Jepang itu sejenak mengulas sebuah senyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Suzuna.

"Aku tidak apa-a—AAAAAAAAA!"

Bruk! Seorang bocah tiba-tiba menimpa tubuhnya hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Mamori meringis, meraba puncak surai bocah itu guna mengangkat tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menimpanya. Rambutnya runcing-runcing, seperti ...

"Aduuuh, sakit. Kok jatuh ke sini, sih? Nanti makan sama tempat buat tidur gimana?" gerutu bocah itu.

"Hng?" Bola mata Mamori tak henti-hentinya menatap lekuk wajah Bocah ini dengan heran. Seperti ... pernah lihat. Tapi dimana, ya?

Wajah Bocah itu berbalik menatap eksistensi Mamori yang ditindihnya. Keningnya berkerut, merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mamori. Seperti pernah lihat, tapi dimana?

"Eh? Kamu siapa?"

Bocah itu terdiam, masih bingung akan peristiwa yang ia alami. Rasanya, tadi ia tersedot masuk ke dalam cermin dari seorang Kakek yang ditemuinya, kok jadi malah bertemu dengan orang yang terlihat sangat familiar.

Dan sebuah seringai tertoreh di wajah bocah itu.

"Ibu,"

JEDDAR!

"MAMO-NEE?! MAMO-NEE KENAPA?"

Brak! Pintu toilet itu tiba-tiba didobrak kasar oleh seorang Pemuda Iblis dengan senapan di tangannya. Itu Hiruma—yang tanpa pikir panjang mendobrak pintu setelah Suzuna berkata bahwa Mamori berteriak sangat kencang.

Namun, pancaran kekhawatiran pada bola mata Hiruma berganti dengan tatapan heran setelah melihat wujud seorang bocah lelaki yang berada di atas Mamori. Tunggu dulu, bukankah ini ...

Bocah itu kembali menyeringai, seakan tau situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Hai, Ayah,"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
